User blog:CloakedX/Lavender
❝ No.. No.. No! Peach! Leaf! Wait!❞ Lavender shouted as she was picked up off of the ground by the small twoleg. She would be released from her father's grasp, but did she want that to happen? Peach and Leaf was still going to suffer under his wrath. She was terrified for them, but she was scared her father would kill her, but she couldn't help caring for her siblings. Perhaps she had to be selfish for the first time in a while, but she didn't want to. I'll miss you, Peach, Leaf.❞ — Lavender when being adopted Lavender is a small, skinny she-cat, although she's extremely fluffy, so that makes her seem rather large. She is white but speckled with black spots with yellow eyes. She also has a bobbed tail. 'Appearance' Heritage: Burmilla(Coloring) X Turkish Angora (Build) Description: Lavender has very very soft yellow eyes, from genetics. She is very small, and very skinny, about the size of the average apprentice, although because of how fluffy she is, it looks like she's large, like a cloud. Her fluffiest parts are her face, tail and chest, although the rest of her is fluffy too. She is long-haired. Her pelt coloring is white, although black is speckled among her pelt, mashing together with the white parts of her to create a wonderful coloring illusion of black and white, her soft yellow eyes not exactly standing out among her pelt. Her nose, inner-ears, and pawpads are a dark, dark brown color. She also has a bobbed tail, almost like a deer/fawn's tail. Palette: : = Base (#e6e8e5) : = Eyes (#fffd8e) : = Inner Ears (#ffe0fc) : = Nose (#ffcefa) : = Tongue (#ff7585) : = Pawpads (#ffe0f1) : = Scars (#ed97a6) Voice: Lavender's voice is squeaky, but soft, like a low-speaking toddler. Scent: Lavender smells like twolegs, kittypet food, and roses. Gait: Lavender walks with her head and tail low. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Companionly -' Lavender will be willing to hold your hand through Hell if you're willing to do the same for her. She's extremely loyal and friendly to those around her after what happened with her father and her sisters. * '''+ Helpful -''' Lavender is very helpful. Whenever asked, or whenever possible, she helps anyone, even if they've wronged her or she doesn't view them as the nicest person out there. * '''± Strict -''' Lavender can be quite strict at times. Although she's not keen on forcing things to go her way, she's keen on things staying in order, and she's very strict on people following the rules. * '''± Lazy -''' Lavender can be quite lazy. She doesn't feel like she has to do everything, and lays all her responsibilities on her peers. * '''− Hot-Headed -''' Much like her sister, Peachfuzz, Lavender can be quite hot-headed. She gets angry very easily and will blow out into your face to cause a scene, although she tries to contain her anger. * '''− Cold -''' Lavender can seem quite cold. She shows almost no emotion, and no empathy. Although when you get to know her, that's only her appearance, and she's extremely soft and friendly. '''Likes *'Twolegs' **"They give nice pets!" *'SkyClan' *'Fruit & Plants' **"Reminds me of my sisters.." 'Dislikes' *'Father-Figures' **"I'm sorry..." After the abuse Lavender went through with Peach and Leaf, she is terrified, and very much dislikes, any father figure in her life. She doesn't mind those outside of her life, or those she considers her friend, but if one treats her like a father would, she gets defensive. *??? 'Goals' *'Reunite with Peach' **Lavender wants to reunite with her sister Peach, the runt of the litter. She feels awful for bullying her when they were young, although they deeply connected when the abuse with her father began after the litter's mother's death. Rumor had it in the twolegplace that she went to live with the wild cats, so that's Lavender's first step to finding her. Joining the wild cats, then asking around for her sister. *'Reunite with Leaf' **Lavender's other sister, Leaf, was more close to her than Peach ever was. Leaf and Lavender were best friends, and Lavender felt awful when she was adopted first than her sister. She wants to reunite with her and tell her sorry for leaving her with that awful father of theirs. *'Meet the Wild-Cats & Join Them' **Lavender wants to meet the wild cats her sister had joined and join them. She has no idea what to expect, but she wants to go and join them to find Peach and maybe Leaf. *'See John Dead' **Lavender HATED John, her father. She wants to see him dead. She doesn't have the heart to kill him herself, but she wants to see him pay for what he's done to her, Leaf and Peach. *'Have Kits' **Lavender loves kits. They're really cute! She wants to have kits she can take care of on her own. 'Fears' *'Phobophobia' **The fear of phobias. 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: Kittypet Cats Involved: John, Garden, Lavender, Leaf Age Range: 0-7 moons *Peachfuzz has a fairly generic kithood for the first 4 moons. She was Peach at that time. *When reaching 4 moons old, Peachfuzz's parents, Garden & John, starting starving her and her siblings, Leaf and Lavender, began to bully her. *This went on for until 'Peach' became a adult. 'Adulthood (Kittypet)' Clan: Kittypet Cats Involved: Rowan, Jingle, Lavender, Leaf, Garden Age Range: 7-27 *Garden died soon after the siblings became adults. *John, devastated, began attacking the siblings, abusing them all physically and mentally, as well as starving them all, although Peach was used to the starvation and mental part, she was not used to physically being attacked. *Leaf and Lavender soon accepted Peach as their real sibling and they connected because of the abuse. *Leaf and Lavender soon get adopted, the twolegs wanting to rid of all the cats so only John was left, the twolegs not liking the fighting that was spreading among the cats, even though it was only John. *John, enraged, attacks Peach, but more aggressively, Peach unable to fight back, not wanting to fight back, receives a huge scar on her chest until Peach kicks off John and hides herself unless her twolegs come out. *Peach gets adopted by twolegs. *Peach meets a tom named Rowan, and they connect. *Peach grows a crush on Rowan, and Rowan grows a crush on Peach, and soon Rowan confesses to Peach and Rowan and Peach become mates. *Rowan and Peach are mates for a while, but then a new cat moves in between Rowan's twoleg nest and Peach's twoleg nest, Jingle. *Jingle becomes friends with Rowan, ignoring Peach. After a while, Jingle and Rowan become super close friends, and Jingle begins flirting with Rowan. *At first, Rowan doesn't respond back flirtatiously, but soon enough, Rowan begins flirting with Jingle and they begin cuddling and nuzzling, and probably doing more behind the back of Peach. Peach saw all of this, and any normal cat would consider this cheating, but Peach loved Rowan to much to do anything about it. *Rowan began to ignore Peach, insulting her and mentally abusing her, along with Jingle. *Peach gives birth to a kitten her twolegs named Banana. Rowan doesn't even acknowledge the kitten. *Jingle kills Banana. *Peach runs away from it all, so mentally scarred and traumatized. She reaches SkyClan. 'Warriorhood' Clan: SkyClan Cats Involved: SkyClan Generally Age Range: 27-28 Moons *Peach joins SkyClan and is given the name Peachfuzz. Peach to commemorate her kittypet name and fuzz to acknowledge how undeniably fluffy she is. *Peachfuzz meets Tinybug, who she becomes friends with. Tinybug being her first friend in SkyClan. *Peachfuzz ends up going to the border between ShadowClan and SkyClan, meeting a ShadowClan tom named Quillclaw. Peachfuzz and Quillclaw end up 'messing around'. *Peachfuzz gets assigned a apprentice, Apricotpaw. '"Queen"hood' Clan: SkyClan, ThunderClan Cats Involved: Quillclaw, Maplestrike, Tinybug, Drizzlestar, Smokeyspots, Blacknut, Apricotpaw, Leopardpaw, Oakkit, Chamomilekit, Lynxleap, Sunfreckle, Cloudshade, Rest of SkyClan, Rest of ThunderClan Age Range: 28-33 Moons (Current Age) *Peachfuzz soon learns she is pregnant. **She knows the kits are Quillclaw's. **Peachfuzz goes to the RiverClan/SkyClan border, meeting Maplestrike and getting into a cuddle fling with him. *Smokeyspots adopts Peachfuzz like a younger sister. *Peachfuzz gives birth to two kits, one molly and one tom. She names the molly Chamomilekit and the tom Oakkit. *Smokeyspots exposes Peachfuzz for disliking her son, Oakkit. *Peachfuzz gets lectured by Smokeyspots, leaving her crying and pretty messed up. **Peachfuzz gets also lectured by Blacknut, leaving her crying again. *Quillclaw enters SkyClan camp, demanding Peachfuzz's kits, leaving her pretty messed up, but Drizzlestar comforting her. *Smokeyspots is revealed dead the same exact night as Quillclaw comes into SkyClan camp, Smokeyspots' funeral going on. This leaves Peachfuzz a literal mess. *Peachfuzz tells Drizzlestar she's leaving SkyClan, Drizzlestar tries to tell her to not leave, but she isn't convinced. **Peachfuzz leaves SkyClan with Chamomilekit and Oakkit, going to the peak as rogues. **Lynxleap finds the three and take them to ThunderClan, being accepted as a queen of ThunderClan. *Peachfuzz goes to the first ever gathering she's been to, noticing SkyClan isn't there, Peachfuzz begins to worry about Drizzlestar and her other friends there. *Peachfuzz, getting angry at seeing Lynxleap and Nettlemuzzle cuddle all the time, takes Lynxleap out of camp and confronts him about it, resulting in a argument. *Lynxleap approaches Peachfuzz, asking him to go out around the territory with her. Peachfuzz hesitantly says yes after a lot of convincing, Lynxleap apologizes to Peachfuzz.. Peachfuzz becomes his friend, under one condition.. *Peachfuzz visits SkyClan, although some cats aren't pleased with her arrival, most cats welcome her. Peachfuzz discovers Drizzlestar, Blacknut and Tinybug are dead. Peachfuzz leaves, guided by Jumptail. Peachfuzz tells Jumptail to tell Apricotpaw that she wants her to become a great warrior. *Peachfuzz, going out for a walk, stumbles upon Cloudshade. Peachfuzz and Cloudshade talk, Peachfuzz noticing his sadness. She learns this was the day of his mother's disappearance. Peachfuzz offers to be his mother... Proposing to adopt the warrior. Cloudshade accepts proudly, Peachfuzz now becoming Cloudshade's new mother. *Peachfuzz and Webstrike meet at the peak. **Peachfuzz and Webstrike begin to have frequent meetings. **Peachfuzz and Webstrike end up having a fling, and when Peachfuzz gets a stomach ache and goes to the medicine cat den, Brackenberry and Dovesong say that they think Peachfuzz is pregnant. *Peachfuzz meets a she-cat named Brightstep at the peak and they have frequent meetings for about a moon. **Peachfuzz confesses her love to Brightstep, Brightstep also confessing her love, the two becoming mates. **Peachfuzz goes to the peak to meet with Brightstep, but is met by a RiverClan patrol claiming it's their territory. When Peachfuzz refuses to leave, they attack her, giving her a scar on her neck, shoulder and muzzle. *Peachfuzz, Snailshine and Antseeker become best friends. They made friendship necklaces and they can never take them off. *Peachfuzz gives birth to four kits, three of which being males which were named Opossumkit, Bumblekit and Coalkit, and the female being named Magnoliakit. **Peachfuzz discovers that Coalkit and Magnoliakit are stillborns and Opossumkit has a deformed leg, although Bumblekit is perfectly healthy. **Peachfuzz buries Coalkit and Magnoliakit beside the medicine cat den, beside the trading post she created. 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- |-|ThunderClan= "Best clan ever." She smirked. ---- :Lynxleap/Warrior/Crush/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"I move clans for you, and you decide to throw me out like that? Go for your side-bitch? Or wait, was I the side-bitch?" Peachfuzz snarls, unsheathing her claws. "You're such a worthless piece of shit!" :Chamomilekit/Kit/Daughter/⦁⦁⦁/60% ::"Oh she's so innocent.. Just like her mother, too!" She smiles proudly. :Oakkit/Kit/Son/⦁⦁⦁/60% ::Peachfuzz smiles. :Brackenberry/Medicine Cat/Close friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁/85% ::"You are my savior." Peachfuzz grins. "If you weren't here, I'd probably just... Be crying right now? I don't know." Peachfuzz shrugs. :Tundrawind/Warrior/Best Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁/95% ::"I have better legs." Peachfuzz puffs out her chest. "My legs will always be superior." :Kestrelthroat/Warrior/Best Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁/95% ::"We should talk more. Or I'll make us talk." Peachfuzz tries to look menacing. She fails. :Berrynose/Warrior/Knows of/⦁/1% ::"Uhh... What the fuck dude? It was only a scratch." Peachfuzz looks annoyed. :Cloudshade/Warrior/Adoptive Son/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/90% ::"I'm so proud you got yourself a girlfriend, squirt!" Peachfuzz gives off a toothy grin. "I'm also proud to call you my son.." Peachfuzz's grin becomes wider. :Nightrunner/Leader/Friendly Acquaintance/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/60% ::"Soon I'll become your friend.. Soon!" :March/Medicine Cat Apprentice/Acquaintance/⦁/25% ::"Thank you for being my little squirt's girlfriend!! It means a lot!! I'm forever in your debt for this... Unless... You break his heart!! Then I'll break you!!" Peachfuzz smiles softly. :Runningscar/Warrior/Knows Of/⦁/5% ::"I will not let you touch my kits!" She spat. :Bumblekit/Kit/Son/⦁⦁⦁⦁/60% ::"My little bundle of joy." Peachfuzz purrs, although frowns soon after. :Opossumkit/Kit/Son/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/60% ::"You'll do great things in life, sweetheart.." Peachfuzz whimpers and gulps. "I promise.." :Antseeker/Warrior/'The Squad'/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/85% ::"I like the beetle shells!" :Snailshine/Warrior/'The Squad'/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/85% ::"I hope you like the necklace!" |-|WindClan= "Wonderful clan with wonderful cats- I think. They seem absolutely, just, outstanding!" She grins. ---- :Peachfuzz knows no cats in WindClan. |-|ShadowClan= "They're all quite cute, I can't lie." Peachfuzz chuckles. ---- :Quillclaw/Warrior/Fling/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/10% ::"Why?" :Webstrike/Warrior/Fling/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/55% ::"Oh no." Peachfuzz grimaced. |-|RiverClan= "Ewww... They smell like fish! Disgusting!! They swim and stuff and that's just, awful and not right!!" ---- :Maplestrike/Warrior/Fling-ish/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/45% ::"I can't believe I even associated with a RiverClan cat. Disgusting. But, he was uh, cute.. And he was fun to cuddle with and it felt nice and it calmed me down.." She blushes. "I can't be mad at him for to long. But it was only for a short period of time, I can't be to attached. Although I'd love to see him again." She immediately stopped herself, realizing she was not only saying this about a cat outside of SkyClan, but a RiverClan cat, and a 'fling'. :Silentsong/Apprentice/Acquaintance/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/1% ::"Stupid she-cat got herself exiled!! I hope she never comes back, or I'll kill her myself!! She's so goddamn annoying!!" Peachfuzz hissed. She obviously wouldn't hurt the she-cat, though. :Rosewish/Apprentice/Acquaintance/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/1% ::"Left with Silentpaw while I was trying to comfort her. Traitor!" Peachfuzz looks sad. :Smokestorm/Warrior/Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁/75% ::"Wish we could've talked more." Peachfuzz sighed. "There's always a next time." |-|SkyClan= Peachfuzz simply looks away, her eyes fogged with sadness. ---- :Apricotpaw/Apprentice/Acquaintance/⦁⦁⦁⦁/37% ::"I'm sorry I couldn't train you to your fullest.." :Pebbledawn/Warrior/Acquaintance/⦁⦁⦁⦁/33% ::"She seemed okay.." Peachfuzz mumbles. :Olivepaw/Apprentice/Acquaintance/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/2% ::"Ugly and disgusting, rotten rat." Peachfuzz hisses. :Ospreypaw/Apprentice/Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/80% ::"You better do good in your training." Peachfuzz sadly looks up, a smile on her face. :Pepperpaw/Apprentice/Like a Niece/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/65% ::"I hope you deal with it, as well as I did.." Peachfuzz looks down at her paws. :Ashblossom/Warrior/Slight Crush/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/65% ::"..." :Owlstar/Leader/Acquaintance/⦁⦁⦁⦁/30% ::"She seemed nice." Peachfuzz shrugs. "She wanted to know about the twolegplace." :Jumptail/Warrior/Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/50% ::"Damn she was energetic." Peachfuzz chuckles. "Sometimes she would be annoying, but she had a nice heart." Peachfuzz gives off a slight smile. :Spiderleg/Knows of/⦁⦁/15% ::"Errr.." Peachfuzz shifts her gaze a bit. "He's Tinybug's father, and Leopardpaw's. I dunno. He seems sketchy.." Peachfuzz shrugs. :Ryewhisker/Acquaintance/⦁⦁⦁/0% ::"Medicine cat of SkyClan.. Bah, now I don't have to trust him." :Brightstep/Warrior/Mate⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/99% ::"I FUCKIN' LOVE YOU." |-|Outside the Clans= "Only no good cats live outside the clans! No good, I tell you! It doesn't matter if they reform- they'll always end up horrifying, treacherous, disgusting, awful... Disgusting!!" She growls aggressively. ---- :John/Kittypet/Father/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/0% ::She glares at you angrily with the thought of her father. Yikes. :Rowan/Kittypet/Ex-Mate/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/17% ::She gulps. :Jingle/Kittypet/Kittypet/Archnemesis/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/0% ::"I. Want. Her. DEAD." She visibly has her claws unsheathed. :Smokeyspots/StarClan Resident/Like a Brother/⦁⦁⦁⦁/99% ::"Why did you leave?" Peachfuzz is tearing up. "Why, why did you leave? Why'd you leave at the worst time possible?" Peachfuzz is crying now. "I miss you.. Come back.. Please.. Sap brother.." Peachfuzz is now sobbing. Yikes. Smokeyspots must've been real close to her. :Drizzlestar/StarClan Resident/Previous Best Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/95% ::"I'm sorry I couldn't stay.." Peachfuzz sighs, looking away, her eyes fogged with sadness. "I miss you." :Tinybug/StarClan Resident/Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/75% ::Peachfuzz simply looks away. :Hazelbranch/StarClan Resident/Acquaintance/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/10% ::"I still don't like her.." :Blacknut/StarClan Resident/Despises/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/0% ::"I'm glad you're gone.. You were a horrible scum." Peachfuzz's teeth are clenched together. :Magnoliakit/StarClan Resident/Daughter/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/60% ::"I'm sorry.." She weeps. "I could've saved you.. I could've done better. I'm sorry!" She's sobbing. :Ledgekit/StarClan Resident/Son/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/60% ::"I'm sorry!" She's sobbing even harder now. "My poor babies.. I'm so so sorry! Mama's coming soon, she'll protect you soon!" :Banana/StarClan Resident/Daughter/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/80% ::"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from that wretched monster.. I'm sorry.." 'Trivia' *Peachfuzz was created 3/23/18 *Peachfuzz's ex-mate, Rowan, is based off of a IRL cat the creator found injured. *Peachfuzz's design is based off of what the creator's dream cat looks like. *Peachfuzz, when in SkyClan, was the first ever kittypet traditionalist. *Peachfuzz used to be extremely shy, but soon dissolved and evolved into her becoming childish. *Peachfuzz likes to keep a ladybug in her nest to remember Smokeyspots, her brother. She tries to hide the ladybug, though, so no warrior or kit comes over and squishes it. She personally named the ladybug Sap. 'Quotes' ❝ It's okay! I'm fine, I promise. ❞ — Peachfuzz ❝ I feel like I can't sleep because of those nightmares.❞ She mumbled. She remembered how scared she was when she woke up. ❝I can barely even remember what the nightmares were about, but I'm scared of them. ❞ — Peachfuzz talking to Tinybug about the nightmares ❝ No.❞ She snarled. She was not going to take the insult thrown at her by the fluffy calico tom. She felt hurt that her ex-mate would attempt to hurt her in such drastic ranges, but she defended herself nonetheless. ❝Sure, I might be a 'hoe' or a 'bitch' according to you, but I at least have the intelligence to know who loves me truly instead of some broke-down bitch. ❞ — Peachfuzz defending herself from Rowan & Jingle in her nightmare ❝ I just wanted to say sorry for chasing you and threatening to kill you... I'm not going to do it... Right now, that is.❞ She purred. ❞ — Peachfuzz to Smokeyspots ❝ Sap is awful!❞ She said, making a disgusted face. ❞ — Peachfuzz to Pepperpaw ❝ What the hell!?❞ She spat furiously. ❝Why would you participate in a ritual!? ❞ — Peachfuzz to Apricotpaw at the end of Chapter 2 ❝ Peachfuzz felt like crying. She felt under so much pressure. ❝I-I love them both..❞ She mumbled. ❝I'm sorry...❞ She muttered. ❞ — Peachfuzz to Smokeyspots after him exposing her of hating her son. ❝ You could make it better by not shoving your love life in my face.❞ She muttered. ❝That's a start. ❞ — Peachfuzz to Lynxleap when Lynxleap asked how he could make things better. ❝ Kestrelthroat?❞ Peachfuzz thought for moments. Kestrelthroat was one of her closest friends, along with Tundrawind and Brackenberry. ❝Sweetie, he wouldn't leave you in the dark. If I know him, I believe he'd at least say his response.❞ Peachfuzz cooed into her ear in a soft, soothing voice. ❝I promise everything will work out. Worse case in scenario, you two would still be great friends.❞ Peachfuzz purred. ❞ — Peachfuzz to Cinderbreeze, comforting her. ❝ I love you so, so much you big goof!❞ Peachfuzz said with a cheer, knocking her over playfully, crying happy tears. ❞ — Peachfuzz to Brightstep when she accepts to be Peachfuzz's mate ❝ Wake up.. Wake up.. Wake up!❞ She urged eagerly, poking them and prodding them, breathing heavily with anxiety, her eyes stretched with fear.❞ — Peachfuzz after discovering Magnoliakit and Coalkit are stillborns 'Fanart' Peachfuzznquillclawscene.png|Roleplay Scene by CloakedX (me) Peachfuzz_chibi.png|Peachfuzz Chibi by ScarletLetters Tinybugandpeachfuzz.png|Roleplay Scene by CloakedX (me) Queenpeach.png|queen peach by CloakedX (me) Peach&kids.png|Roleplay Scene by ScarletLetters My_child.png|Peachfuzz Headshot by XxLaurelFrostxX Skycoart.png|SkyCo Artwork (Top Left) by ScarletLetters Poor_baby.png|Peachfuzz Bust by CloakedX (me) Masterpiece.png|she hates her brother Baby_child_thing.jpg|Peachfuzz Bust by Mockingjay108the2ndd Designs.png|Peachfuzz Design (top right) by ScarletLetters Peachfuzz_headshot.png|Peachfuzz Headshot by Quiescent Sad_boys.png|Roleplay Scene by yours truly Peachfuzz_fullbody.png|Peachfuzz Fullbody by PastelAsteroid A_thing_2.png|Brackenberry (left) and Peachfuzz (right) by yours truly Human_peach.png|Peachfuzz as a Human by yours truly NRRBSFPF.png|Nightrunner, Robinbelly, Sunfreckle & Peachfuzz by yours truly The_best_girls.png|Peachfuzz and Brackenberry by yours truly Bub.png|Peachfuzz drawn by Yinmorii Peach_loves_her_wife.png|Peachfuzz x Brightstep drawn by yours truly Poor_bub.png|Peachfuzz's injuries drawn by yours truly Peach_but_pokemon.png|Peachfuzz as a Clefairy by Bootleggedd Peach_but_val.png|Peachfuzz Fullbody by Val Peach!!.png|Peachfuzz fullbody by Apprehensive __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Blog posts